shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Change
Character Change (also known as Chara Change) is a Guardian Character's ability to grant his or her master special abilities and become a certain person that the Guardian Character was born from. Once a person Character Changes, something will appear on their bodies as aspect to the change. Though Character Change can be controlled by Guardian Characters, it has happened that the user can burst into a Character Change on his own when he is exposed to something that provokes his personality. Those Who Can Character Change *'Amu Hinamori' Whenever Amu Character Changes with one of her Guardian Characters (Ran, Miki or Su), her hair clip will change shape depending on what character she changes into. ;Ran When Amu Character Changes with Ran, her hairclip will turn into a heart and then wing-like energy objects appear around her legs and arms and she will be given increased athletic abilities, even flying. She also becomes honest. ;Miki When Amu Character Changes with Miki, her hairclip turns into a blue spade and she will be able to do artistic properties, such as painting. ;Su When Amu Character Changes with Su, her hairclip turns to a clover and she is bestowed cooking and housekeeping skills. At some point, she will also become "too girly". *'Utau Hoshina' ;Il When Utau sings on-stage, she will Character Change with Il and she receives a pair of bat wings and is able to pull out the audience's Heart's Eggs and turn them into X-Eggs. ;Dia While executing their plan to find the Embryo, Utau Character Changes with Amu's Guardian Character, Dia, to record hypnotizing songs that lures those who listen to her Black Diamond CDs, which are made with X-Eggs, to where she is singing at the same time and then pull out their Heart's Eggs and turn them into X-Eggs. *'Tadase Hotori' When Tadase Character Changes with Kiseki, a golden crown will appear on his head and he can use a golden staff to perform the attack "Holy Crown". But it's more common to be used as a defensive act. Though he can Character Change at will, it has happened that whenever someone says the word "prince" in his presence, he will immediately Character Change and become an egolistical king with confidence way over his head. *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' Ikuto gains a pair of cat-ears and tail when he Character Changes with Yoru. He can also do cat-like abilities, and form gigantic virtual cat claws to attack or catch an X-Egg. *'Nadeshiko Fujisaki / Nagihiko Fujisaki' "Nadeshiko" becomes aggressive and dangerous when "she" Character Changes with Temari. As aspect to "her" Character Change, "her" hairclip will become covered by sakura blossoms and "she" will wield a naginata. *'Kukai Soma' Kukai becomes even more athletic when he Character Changes with Daichi. As an aspect to his Character Change, a star-shaped hairclip will appear on his head. *'Yaya Yuiki' When Character Changing with Pepe, Yaya gets a baby's bib and a baby item as a weapon. In addition, she gets a baby personality, an example being a tendency to whine and cry when something goes wrong. Her primary weapon during the change is a rattle that can become many times larger than herself. *'Kairi Sanjo' When Character Changing with Musashi, Kairi's hairstyle alters to a samurai to match his character's own. He gets a bokuto for attacking, or for defense by projecting a green shield. Kairi also becomes a serious person, almost like a samurai. *'Rima Mashiro' Rima gets facepaint like Kusu Kusu when she Character Changes. To her embarrassment, she becomes a comedic person with a phrase and pose typically done after the change: "Bala-balance." *'Lulu De Morcerf' Lulu's hairclip changes to a big purple and white flower when she Character Changes with Nana. Her real qualities are currently unknown, but she seems to be able to persuade people into doing something they really want but lack the strength to do it. Confusion Character Change In the second season of the anime, a new strategy to find the Embryo is formed by Easter. By using Lulu's necklace, the Heart's Egg turns into a Wishing Egg and takes over its owner, taking control in a Confusion Character Change, also known as Nazo Chara Change. Those who have fallen victim to this Character Change are: *'Manami' *'Hitomi' *'Mamoru' *'Yugaku Iwagaki' *'Maku' *'Koyami' *'Santa Claus' *'Kiko and Rin' *'Chiyoko Nakayama' *'Saaya Yamabuki' *'Fuyuki Kirishima' *'Yukina Kogure' *'Young Girl' *'Mimori' *'Haruki Maruyama' *'Nemi and Nami' See also *Guardian Character *Character Transformation *Heart's Egg Category: Magic